Image sensors using photodiode pixels may be implemented in complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) architecture. Each photodiode pixel of a CMOS image sensor may include an image sensitive element and may have associated image processing circuitry embodied in a single chip. Each photodiode pixel may also include capacitors and at least one source follower, which may function as an amplifier. Such photodiode pixels may exhibit high power consumption due to the use of capacitors and may produce signals that suffer from kTC noise associated with capacitors and random telegraph signal (RTS) noise associated with source followers. As such, photodiode pixels of a CMOS image sensor may be ineffective for certain applications or environments (e.g. low-light conditions) where at least one of a low-power operating mode or a low noise floor is desirable.